


Demon In Pink

by MadManCosplays



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Alternate Universe - Dark, Alternate Universe - Demons, Alternate Universe - Fantasy, Cheating, Demonstuck, F/M, Forced Marriage, Forced Relationship, M/M, Multi, Royalty
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-11-23
Updated: 2013-11-23
Packaged: 2018-01-02 10:03:47
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,341
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1055471
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MadManCosplays/pseuds/MadManCosplays
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Roxy kept to herself for years what really happened when she followed Dirk into that forest and why those scar's never healed.</p>
<p>Omfg shitty ass summary :_: it gets better as you read it i guess<br/>Anyways I dont recommend this if you ship DirkRoxy because its alot of heartbreak in this shit<br/>Demonstuck au!!!!!</p>
            </blockquote>





	Demon In Pink

**Author's Note:**

> So yeah...Enjoy this thing  
> This story is made up of alot of head canons i have for demon stuck sooo...  
> Tell me if you like it

For many years beyond you, your parents and your grandparents. Demons held the world together, staying atop the food chain, hunting only humans who venture into our lands or animals. The world was much simpler back then when the world was divided equally, The humans had their land, The demons had their own. Rules were set and who ever broke those rules we’re sentenced to being hung by the parties commanding officers.

Rule one No human must mate with a demon or vise versa, If a mutant child is born it will be killed before 24 hours, if not the child is to be auctioned into slavery. The couple’s fate will be dealt with inside of locked doors.

Rule two No demons can attack and/or take land from humans unless they are warned and prepared for an equal battle, If not the government has all right to execute the demons and claim the land for profit.

Rule Three If a royal member of a family has an affair with a lower class citizen the spouse has all right to kill them and choose a new mate. Lower class divorces are not as harsh but both people’s must be branded on their back side.

Rule Four Purebred demons can only mate with other purebreds so the blood line is not tainted. Purebred female's mate with their lover of choosing for life.

Here is where our story comes into play in a sad little episode of love, betrayal, and loss.

We talk here about the girl who almost risked losing everything for a little cheap fun, and the boy who broke the rules for love.

Here we have Roxy Lalonde, she’s just stunning. Her eyes are the brightest of pink jewels, Her lips so full and plump that are naturally red, yet she keeps them covered with a black layer of coal, and of course her blonde hair. A rarity in some cases tracing back to all the families that have been born with this cursed Blonde hair were once all related born from the children of one man.

Sir Strider The First.

This man had 4 sets of children. All are presented as royalty, ruling 4 strong pillars of kingdoms while he sat in the middle controlling the humans from rebelling against all demons from within the government's ruling.

Well till he was murdered of course. Afterwards, hell broke loose causing the world to be what it is today, an empty battle field. The demons are tucked away in towers and in built up walls protecting themselves from hunters, hired by the humans so called ‘best families’. Which consists of 2 scum families that learned a demons weaknesses, before betraying them and selling the information to the government.

Roxy ran her own towers firm and exact. 2 of her families kingdoms we’re torn down so now she deals with 2 times more the demons then she had hopes but she found a way to do it without one of them trying to take over everything. Horribly they had no contact whatsoever with the oldest in the family, knowing his condition to ask for advice.

The gates are guarded every hour of the day, in the morning by faithful humans that stayed with them through thick and thin and at night by the wolves. Food was supplied by the sea monsters as Roxy liked to call them, for the humans Fish and wheat were common before but now they are delicacies.

She really hated the fact that he wasn't responding to anything, she spent days giving orders and falling into a worst and worst depression as people as the question of ‘My lady? Are you ever going to bare a child?’ was constantly waved in her face. In reality she knew she couldn't, no matter how much she tried, she wouldnt keep a child long enough to even announced she was pregnant.

The awful truth hurts, but she should be use to it by now right?

“Lady Lalonde, you have a visitor.” The door we’re cracked and the women peeked through to speak her words and leave. Roxy gestured for them to let them in “But my lady, he wants you be prepared.” She sat up and raised a brow.“It’s Sir Strider.”

“And? Just let him in, he always stays here for a while to get in the way.” Roxy said, her words echoing through the large room as she read through some papers of reports from the tower’s people.

“It’s Sir Dirk Strider."

The doors were slammed open, the sound of heavy metal started hitting the floor as he got closer, stripping his armora nd getting on the steps of her throne ,getting on one knee to take her hand. “Lady Lalonde’s a good name for you~” He taunted, he knew she hated the thought of ruling a kingdom by herself. Especially when she was a child, having to be called Lady Lalonde every waking hour of every day.

She waited till the doors were closed when she stood up and hugged him wrapping her arms around him softly nuzzling into his white under clothing “I missed you.” She mumbled into the fabric, making him smirk and tilt up her chin into a kiss.

“And I did you” He helped her down the steps, holding her hand high to guide her into a twirl, He looked upon her battle clothing and smiled “Why aren't you in a dress dancing around sucking the life out of people like you hoped you’d do before." 

“I was doing that till i found out our name might not live on.” She looked weary in the eyes her voice sounded tired and worn out “Why didnt you come earlier."

He frowned, “I’m sure we’ll have a child, just give it time you’re young, your body isnt ready.” He pulled her closer by the waist.“Also I was dealing with business , Princess.”

“Oh? Princess, news flash _**/Hal/**_ I’ve upgraded to the big crown.” She pushed hair out of his face with a grin. “If I recall you're the one thats still a prince, Remember? Big brother hasn't died just yet."

His mother had 3 sons. The oldest who was growing sickly and couldn't have a child with anyone in his conditions leaving Dirk and his twin brother Hal. Unfortunately for Hal, Dirk was born 5 minuets before him. The two were just like a mirror totally the same yet different, for one Hal was amazingly social and loved people being very open with what and who he loved, then theres Dirk he kept to himself not talking to anyone he didn't know only to his older brother.

Hal smirked and kisses the side of her neck. “You're a smart one, a perfect ruler.” He had often had to use Dirk’s name since almost everyone hated him “Dirk is away tending to brother, he wanted me to check on you and how you’re ‘situation' was going.’” He noted, obviously towards the 3 miscarriages Roxy had to go through alone.

He took her hand and tightly squeezed it, opening the door for them to walk down the hall.“I’m surprised he even cares anymore.” She squeezed his hand back and leaned on his shoulder slightly. “I really wish I could go back in time and just choose you over Dirk.” Roxy had to keep herself from breaking down right in front of him. “Purebreds mate for life my ass. She huffed. "Maybe I cant have a baby because little he or she knows that he doesn't love their mommy."

“Roxy, it happened once come on.”

“You know how strict the rules are, he should ne glad I didn't have him burned alive." Her eyes went dull, all the shine and sparkle they once held wasnt there anymore. “I watched him cheat on me, I saw everything and didn't have the heart to stop him because i know he didn't love me like he loved him.” Roxy’s body felt weak as she could remember vividly what happened that night.


End file.
